May The Odds Be In Your Favour
by SophieBagel
Summary: 12 districts. 24 tributes. 1 winner. May the odds be ever in your favour.
1. Chapter 1: Reaping Day

**CHAPTER ONE: THE REAPING**

Reaping day. A day when the Capitol sacrifices two children between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the 12 districts to a fight-to-the-death battle. It's supposed to show those in the 12 districts that no matter how much they fight, the Capitol is who rule Panem.

District 12 is a place where visitors rarely come. Those who come especially for reaping day are the only ones. Emma Pillsbury stands out the front, her bright orange hair bobbing near her shoulders. The population of 12 assembles in the square, those whose name in the reaping box in a roped off area. Some fidget nervously, the odds being anything but in their favour. These are those who applied for tessarre. Many of the population of 12 only just get by. Starvation is the main cause of death. However, with the tessarre, the children of the families get supplied with grain and oil if they volunteer to enter their name into the reaping another time.

Emma steps up to the microphone, standing far away enough as to not get germs of herself. She clears her voice and starts the reaping.

Before she pulls a name out of the reaping ball, she does her predictable speech.

"May the odds be _ever _in your favour! And now, let the seventy-third hunger games begin! Ladies first."

She walks slowly over to the reaping ball containing all the female children's names. She pulls plastic gloves from her pockets and shoves her hands into them. Slowly, she rotates the reaping ball once and places her hand in it. She pulls out a slip of paper and, for one of the only moments, the whole of District 12 falls silent. Parents pray that it's not their child whom gets chosen, but feels bad for those who do.

Emma walks back to the microphone and calls out the name on the slip.

"Rachel Berry."

The whole of District 12 stays silent the girl walk up onto the stage. Emma asks for any volunteers to take her place but, as usual, no one does. It takes her every ounce of strength not to break down right there in front of everyone. She holds her head high, not making eye contact with anyone. All the while, Emma has made her way over to the boys' reaping ball. She takes out another slip and steps forward.

She reads, "Kurt Hummel."

The boy gingerly steps forward, his face in a grimace. He looks up at Rachel. She is looking back at him. Kurt had heard and seen of Rachel before. They were in the same year at school and he could vaguely remember the few encounters they'd had before. Rachel hadn't taken out many tesserae, so Kurt had been told, so the odds were in her favour. But that was the thing with the reaping. No one was safe.

Kurt and Rachel stood, side by side, on the stage as Emma congratulated the tributes. She then announced the only previous winner that was alive. Will Schuester.

He walked up onto the stage. He smiled at the crowd and gave a loud belch. He stumbled over and dumped himself into the chair next to Kurt. He reeked of alcohol and liquor and Kurt couldn't wait to be away from him. Kurt inwardly groaned as he realised that _this_ was their mentor.

Emma talked and talked, although by this time Kurt had tuned out. Eventually she thanked District Twelve for their 'lovely tributes' and the reaping ended.

It was only when Kurt was half-dragged off the stage by a couple of Peacekeepers dressed in a pristine white did the realisation of what actually happened started to sink in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Glee. I do not own the idea of the Hunger Games, that belongs to Suzanne Collins.


	2. Chapter 2: Justice Building

**CHAPTER TWO: THE JUSTICE BUILDING**

Kurt could still hear the anthem finishing in the background as both he and Rachel made their way into the Justice Building, although they weren't making way by their own accord. They were half shoved through the doors. Both Rachel and Kurt were still in shock, that was obvious. The situation was worsened by the fact that goodbyes were creeping closer. Goodbye to their friends and to their family. Goodbye to everything in District 12, even though there wasn't much, knowing that there was a great possibility that they weren't coming back.

Kurt glanced over at Rachel before they were parted and locked in separate rooms. He had been observing her over the years – nothing obsessive, just watching. He had always thought it'd be interesting to be her friend, with her bold personality and her habit of being extremely loud. She had looked the same that last time he'd glanced at her before being parted; all her physical appearances had stayed the same. What had changed was her expression, the air that surrounded her. The one confident, bold aura that radiated off of her was gone and replaced by one of fear.

He sat himself down on the velvet couch. Many inhabitants of Twelve didn't know velvet, or much expensive, lush material for that matter. Kurt did, however, having been finding himself longingly staring at clothes made of all sorts of different leathers for years on end. He could never afford it though. He only just got by, and that was _with _the tessarre.

The doors opened, emitting in a plump figure wearing a nun's costume. She smiled brightly at Kurt and pinched his cheeks.

"Aren't ya all grown up now?" she cooed. He rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Sister Mary Constance," Kurt said unenthusiastically. He sighed. She was the only person who would be here to say goodbye to him. It was at times like this that he wished he had a mother or a father or even a brother to comfort him and tell him it would be okay.

When he was a small boy, his father had been working down the mines when something had gone faulty. The mine, so Kurt had been told later, had collapsed in on him. Several people survived, his father not being one of them. His father had died a tragic death and Kurt and his mother had wept. His mother never recovered. She was never the same.

Kurt hadn't known at the time, but after six months his mother couldn't take anymore. Leaving Kurt to suffer through the world alone, she took her own life. Kurt had been moved to the orphanage, fairly oblivious to the details of both his parents' deaths and was taken care of Sister Mary Constance.

Kurt had been told later that his mother had committed suicide. It came as a shock to him, as the numbness of naivety had dulled the reality of her death. Kurt learned to get by, but still mourned his parents' deaths greatly.

At that moment, sitting there on the couch in a room in the Justice Building, Kurt didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing not to have any real family. On the up side, there was no one to miss him if he didn't come back, which was greatly possible. But, then again, there was no one to miss him when he was gone. His existence wouldn't be remembered.

After Sister Mary Constance had left, her eyes teary, Kurt sat on the couch and waited. Waited to be taken to his death. Waited to become yet another play toy of the Capitol's. Waited for the inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN:**** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Glee. I do not own the idea of the Hunger Games, that belongs to Suzanne Collins.


	3. Chapter 3: Tributes

**CHAPTER THREE: TRIBUTES**

A car. A real car. There weren't many of these in Twelve. Kurt had heard that they plagued the streets in the Captiol, but whether that was real or not, he was unsure. The back was more spacious than Kurt had first expected. He sat next to Rachel, a vacant seat in between them. Two Peacekeepers sat in the front, one driving.

It was a short trip from the Justice Building to the train station. The car was filled with silence the whole trip but both tributes were fine with that. It gave them time to feel sorry for themselves in peace.

When they arrived there were cameras. People and cameras everywhere. It was for this reason Kurt was glad had no family, no one to weep for but himself. He made his face as icy as he could, portraying no emotion. He didn't dare look at himself on the television screen though. He walked with his head high beside Rachel and straight into the train. They were supposed to stand there to let the cameras see us but Kurt tried to stare past them.

The doors opened, allowing them onto the train and slowly closed behind us. He saw himself briefly on the screen and thought he looked pretty neutral – no one that looked like a huge threat to the other tributes but not one of little strength.

Both he and Rachel were given separate compartments for sleeping, showering and changing. He was told by Emma, who had followed them on, that he was to entertain himself for an hour before dinner. To preoccupy himself, he decide to shower.

In Twelve, no one had a proper shower. It was rumoured that houses in the Victor's Village had them, but Kurt had never seen one. He stepped under the water and found it scorching hot. He jumped back out with a small screech before jabbing a few buttons.

Kurt gingerly put his hand under it to find it warm. He stepped under and found the water had a cool touch to it, but, coming from Twelve, it was like nothing he had ever experienced. There were no words to describe the sensation.

Once he'd gotten out and towelled himself off, he looked in the wardrobe. It was full of exquisite clothes that he could've only dreamed of owning. He found a nice knee length jacket similar to one he'd admired for days on end in the market, but made of a more expensive material. He pulled on a pair of suitable pants and realised that it had almost been an hour.

He made his way to the dining room, finding that Emma and Rachel were already seated. He placed himself next to Rachel as Emma asked where Will was.

"I haven't seen him since the car ride over," Rachel said, glancing at Kurt.

"Me neither."

Emma sighed. "We may as well start dinner now," she said, viciously scrubbing at a spoon with a wet cloth to rid it of germs.

People brought out plates of all different type of food, some Kurt had never seen before. By the look on Rachel's face, neither had she.

The tributes indulged themselves in the delicious goods, regretting it once they'd finished and a queasy feeling settled in their stomachs. They weren't used to the rich foods at such quantities.

Once Emma released them from the table, they made our way to another compartment where the Capitol was showing the other tributes.

Rachel and Kurt settled on the couch and the television started playing the anthem. The Capitol's seal appeared on the screen and faded at the close of the anthem. First up was District 1.

District was known for its manufacturing of luxury items and the tributes were those commonly referred to as 'Careers'. Although it was against the rules, children from these tributes trained from a young age to compete in the Games. Along with District 1, Districts 2 and 4 were also Career Districts. According to them, it was an honour to be a tribute in the Games.

From District 1 was a big girl who had a lot of muscle. Kurt remembered to keep away from her until absolute necessary. He didn't remember her name, only her face. The male tribute was also built like a truck and his name stuck in his head. Azimio.

From District 2 came a slender, blonde-haired girl whose name was Quinn and another well-built male whose name Kurt didn't remember.

District 3's tributes consisted of a girl of average stature and a slim boy. Both had very simple names which made them easily forgettable. Neither registered as a threat to Kurt at that point of time.

District 4, the last Career District, was composed of a fit-looking, tanned girl called Santana and her male tribute partner called Noah. They seemed like threats to Kurt, but all Careers did.

Districts 5, 6 and 7 Kurt didn't register well and forgot about most of them after their faces left the screen.

It was when a face from District 8 came up on the screen that it caught his attention. There was a boy with slightly tanned skin and beautiful, curly black hair. He was fairly short beside the female tribute but he had a fair amount of muscle despite his height. Kurt had to admit that he found him attractive. According to the screen his name was Blaine.

None of the other tributes registered to Kurt after that, Blaine's face kept popping into his mind.

The Capitol seal appeared and the anthem sounded again before the screen went black. Kurt said goodbye to Rachel and wandered back to his sleeping quarters.

After he'd changed and slipped under the warm, scratchy sheets, his mind was reeling, but the one image that kept replaying itself was the image of the boy.

He tried to shake some sense into himself. One of them was going to survive, the other was going to have to die. There was no time for any other feelings.

But, despite his constant chastising, his face wouldn't fade. He had a long way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Glee. I do not own the idea of the Hunger Games, that belongs to Suzanne Collins. If you're wondering, the tributes and their Districts are as follows.

**Lauren Z** and **Azimio** from _District 1_, **Dave K** and **Quinn F** from _District 2_, **Tina C** and **Mike C** from_ District 3_, **Santana L** and **Noah P** from _District 4_,** Sunshine C** and **Artie A** from_ District 5_, **Becky J** and **Sebastian S** from _District 6_, **Finn H** and**Brittany P** from_ District 7_, **Mercedes J** and **Blaine A** from _District 8_,** Jesse St J** and **Andrea C** from_ District 9_, **Sam E** and **Sugar M** from _District 10_, **Rory F** and **Harmony** from_ District 11_, **Rachel B** and** Kurt H** from _District 12_


End file.
